


I Gotta Feeling

by DrakonLady



Series: Nobody Gonna Stop These Kids- Even If They Blow Up The Moon [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, F/F, F/M, Homestuck References, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life, Texting, WILL TAKE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS, also just kinda, chat fic, fair warning hohos a bitchy boy in this, kind of, mentions of child abuse, shitpost, so are most of the families actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: Wii music: Whomst is crying to MCR? Who are any of you people????Salamander boi: Crying to MCR is Ed he got stood up again.Let me sleep: hey op release your address I just wanna talk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a list of who everyone is in the notes next chapter but i want to see if people can guess whoi everyone is based on name alone first, feel free to make a guess below in the comments.

**Al;3 added Salamander boi, Crying to MCR, Lightning mcqueen please interact, Gun, Demon stan, Ninja girl in a ninja world, Wii music, I wish to sleep, Dragons, Jeggings, Radio shack, Shekia and Nya**.

 

**Al;3** : Hey Everyone! I created a group chat for the dorm!

**Salamander boi** : I can see that.

**Wii music** : but why why was it necessary

**Al;3** : I thought it would just be a fun way to communicate texting and what not

**Lightning mcqueen please interact** : well I think it’s a sweet

**Jeggings** : Al too good to pure for the world

**Al;3** : Aww thanks

**Wii music** : Whomst is crying to MCR? Who are any of you people????

**Salamander boi** : Crying to MCR is Ed he got stood up again.

**Let me sleep** : Hey OP release your address I just wanna talk

**Gun** : Me every time I meet one of ed new bfs

**Jeggings** : I’m so confused what have I missed

**Nya** : You been living under a rock dude?

**Jeggings** : No??? whats going on with ed

**Dragons** : He has shit taste in men.

**Gun** : Savage but true

**Al;3** : I’m tracking his location as we speak

**Salamander boi** : Over protective Al is on the prowl

**Al;3** : Is it overprotective if he deserves it

**Salamander boi** : Ed or the guy??? Who deserves what

**Al;3** : Brother deserves the protection the dude deserves the hunt

**Lightning mcqueen please interact** : EDWARD ELRIC PROTECTION SQUAD COMMENCE

**Salamander boi** : Full offence but as Ed’s roommate and one of his best friends I heavily disagree

**Gun** : as eds other best friend I would like to ask how I get in on this squad

**Lightning mcqueen please interact** : I’ll send you an application

**Jeggings** : Thanks guys this answard none of my questions

**Jeggings** : Answard

**Jeggings** : ANSWERD  

**Jeggings** : I give up

**Salamander** **boi** : hdfjldhgi

**Salamander boi** : Basic run down of the sitch, ed gets asked out a lot because apparently all the guys our age agree that hes a snack, but after it becomes clear that eds not going to have sex on the first date and is looking for a committed relationship they stand him up or break up with him or whatever. IDK

**Jeggings** : oh

**Wii music** : As fun as that is I still don’t know who most people in this chat are

**Salamander boi** : Fuckin guess dude.

**Wii music** : Roy what the fuck

**Lightning mcqueen please interact** : what? What happened??

**Wii music** : He opened his door and threw a box at my door,

**Salamander boi** : It wasn’t a box, it was eds stereo

**Salamander boi** : I’m so sick of MCR, seriously, hes been crying into his pillow for two hours blasting MCR

**Dragons** : Have you try to comfort him?

**Salamander boi** : Of course, I have, he just needs to cry right now.

**Let me sleep** : I’m breaking into your dorm tell ed im bring DS games and snacks

**Salamander boi** : He said thanks

**Let me sleep** : Im also bringing Ling and Lan, for support

**Ninja girl in a ninja world** : I am willing to destroy any man who hurts ed

**Nya** : That’s real friendship.

 

* * *

 

**Radio shack** : Sorry I got here so late what happened

**Jeggings:** You really didn’t miss that much

**Demon stan** : I disagree I feel like I missed a lot.

**Radio shack** : Ling I read the texts I know you went to Ed and roys dorm with the others how are you even texting now??

**Demon stan** : The others passed out in a pile of snacks like an hour ago ive just been chillin playing games

**Jeggings** : Sounds boring

**Gun** : sounds unhealthy why wasn’t I invited

**Demon stan** : Idk you can join now I guess we have plenty of space

**Gun** : Sweet

 

* * *

 

**Wii music** : <https://youtu.be/mKeIHr3fx8Q>

**Radio shack** : For what propose

**Wii music** : Its waiting music

**Wii music** : Because the teacher isn’t here yet

**Crying to MCR** : You think if I blast this on my speaker from the teachers desk I would get in trouble

**Radio shack** : yes

**Gun** : Dare you to do it

**Shekia** : Guys!!! Class Has Started!!! Put your phones away

**Wii music** : The teacher is like not here who cares

**Wii music** : this does give me inspiration for sheskias new name tho

**Wii music changed Shekia’s name to kill joy**

**Kill joy** : that’s so rude!!!

**Demon stan** : did you know if the teacher isn’t here in fifteen minutes we can leave

**Radio shack** : jfdhjlfgberji

 

* * *

 

**Al;3** : I wish I could say I was surprised

**Crying to MCR** : What’s that supposed to mean

**Salamander boi** : you got detention, just like we all knew you would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Man  
> So this time I'll actually have a list about who is who so its less confusing  
> Al;3 - Al  
> Salamander boi - Roy  
> Crying to MCR - Ed  
> Lightning mcqueen please interact - Winry  
> Gun - Riza  
> Demon stan - Ling  
> Ninja girl in a ninja world - Lan Fan  
> Wii music - Denny  
> I wish to sleep - Olivier  
> Dragons - Maria  
> Jeggings - Jean  
> Radio Shack - Kain  
> Kill joy - Shekia  
> Nya- Paninya

**Wii music:** Okay but seriously we need to discuss the screen names

 **Wii music** : they really are something else

 **Radio shack** : who is dragon

 **Dragons** : its maria

 **Wii music** : why is your screen name dragon????

 **Dragons** : I jus think there neat

 **Crying to MCR** : that’s so valid

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : Hello my name is winry rockbell and I am SEXUAL ATTRACTED to lightning mcqueen

 **Wii music** : hey hey winry what the fuck

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : Goddamnit Paninya how are we supposed to compete with that

 **Nya** : we aren’t

 **Nya** : we are to accept him in our loving and healthy relationship

 **Crying to MCR** : when will I find a man that looks at me like winry looks and lightning mcqueen

 **Gun** : whyyyyyy

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : what can I say im into the motor oil

 **Crying to MCR** : okay it got nasty who else  

 **Wii music** : do do do do dod do dooooo odd

 **Salamander boi** : what on earth is that

 **Wii music** : my written rendition of the wii channel theme

 **Gun** : I feel like another whyyyyyy is apporpritre here

 **Salamander boi** : apporptitre

 **Gun** : I will end you here and now

 **Crying to MCR** : so denny

 **Crying to MCR** : why is your name wii music

 **Wii music** : kain left the wii on in the common room and I came down at like three pm and I had an epiphany right then and there

 **Kill Joy** : Why where you awake at three am!!

 **Wii music** : You know the usual for our class

 **Wii music** : crippling depression ptsd nightmares and the underlying fear that I will never be good enough

 **Salamander boi** : rt

 **Gun** : rt

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : rt

 **Al;3** : rt

 **Crying to MCR** : rt

 **Demon stan** : rt

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : rt

 **Nya** : Rt

 **Radio shack** : rt

 **jeggings** : rt

 **Let me sleep** : rt

 **Dragons** : rt

 **Kill joy** : Im calling the guidance consoler because clearly none of you have been taking your meds

 

* * *

 

 **jeggings** : Throwing a sleepover in the common room your all invited

 **Salamander boi** : no

 **jeggings** : what do you mean no???

 **Salamander boi** : im not coming you cant make me

 **jeggings** : sucks to be you because im making you come with me to get supplies

 **Jeggings** : also coming maria denny and kain

 **jeggings** : we get the entertainment

 **Salamander boi** : I hate this and I want you to know

 **Crying to MCR** : we can get foodstuffs and cook

 **Radio shack** : do you know how to cook

 **Crying to MCR** : do I know how to cook stfu of course I know how to cook

 **Al;3** : we’ve lived on our own since we were like five dude

 **Radio shack** : that’s fair

 **jeggings** : whos we

 **Crying to MCR** : winry, ling, al, livy, sheskia that’s like the whole squad

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : Edward Elric protection squad

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : im so fucking offended

 **Crying to MCR** : your right lan I love you but you and winry would be no help if I had you together you would walk off and make out in the bathroom

 **Demon stan** : And that’s so valid of you

 **jeggings** : we are going to Walmart they are going to target

 **Al;3** : may the best team win!!

 **Let me sleep** : WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING CRUSH YOU

 **Al;3** : Christ

 

* * *

 

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : dare me to make a call over one of those intercom things

 **Salamander boi** : they have a name

 **Let me sleep** : ill pay you five dollars if you also get a nerf gun to fight off any employs who try to stop you

 **Al;3** : why are y’all being dicks to the minimum wage making cashers

 **Lightning mcqueen please interac** t: idk does this make their day better or worse

 **Al;3** : probably worse

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : five bucks is five bucks

 

* * *

 

 **Crying to MCR** : winry

 **Crying to MCR** : winry what the hell

 **Let me sleep** : asfsdjkl im loosing my shit that was fuckin gold

 **jeggings** : what

 **jeggings** : what happened

 **Kill joy** : WINRY

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : I cant believe target security guards are trying to kill me

 **Radio shack** : god stop keeping us in suspense whats happening I need to know

 **Demon stan** : winry went up to the intercom did you know buying pizza rolls and mountain dew in the same purchase will result in immediate termination

 **Salamander boi** : hsajkfledhs

 **Radio shack** : termination

 **Radio shack** : winry has been listening to too many SCP files lately

 **Nya** : as her gf I can confirm

 **Gun** : AS HER ROOMMATE I CAN CONFIRM

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : they help me sleep

 **Gun** : HOW

 **Salamander boi** : SCP files

 **Crying to MCR** : fucking nerds

 **Salamander boi** : your one to talk

 **Gun** : wheeze

 

* * *

 

 **jeggings** : ROY IS ORGANIZING ONE OF THOSE LARGE CANDY THINGS

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : you mean like one of the containers with all the random candies

 **jeggings** : ye

 **jeggings** : he just started taking out like handfuls and organizing them on the floor

 **Wii music** : it’s a bit iconic honestly

 **Salamander boi** : ive always wanted to do this

 **Salamander boi** : its my time to shine  

 **Dragons** : I’m getting chick flicks

 **Dragons** : like legally blond and mean girls and 21 jump street

 **Wii music** : is 21 jump street a chick flick

 **Let me sleep** : it is now

 **Let me sleep** : ed and ling have gotten everything we need for pancakes pizza and your own customizable ice cream

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : customizable

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : like it’s a barbie doll

 **Al;3** : they also got so much junk food just like so much

 **Crying to MCR** : look we want variety here

 **Demon stan** : don’t have time for yalls baby appetites

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : what kind of fucking soul mates

 **Crying to MCR** : im calling the hitman now


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al;3 - Al  
> Salamander boi - Roy  
> Crying to MCR - Ed  
> Lightning mcqueen please interact - Winry  
> Gun - Riza  
> Demon stan - Ling  
> Ninja girl in a ninja world - Lan Fan  
> Wii music - Denny  
> I wish to sleep - Olivier  
> Dragons - Maria  
> Jeggings - Jean  
> Radio Shack - Kain  
> Kill joy - Shekia  
> Nya- Paninya

**Crying to MCR** : dnd but you have to play your homestuck classpect

 **jeggings** : thanks I hate it

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : hi this is my trollsona Winrry Rokbel shes a god teir sylph of hope

 **Salamander boi** : god stop the others are going to hear you and say we should actually play

 **Dragons** : everyones right here

 **Dragons** : what do you mean going to hear we are TEXTING

 **Salamander boi** : are we like spiritually?

 **Wii music** : good question

 **Wii music** : no

 **Radio shack** : lets do it

 **Crying to MCR** : does everyone really know what classpect they would be

 **Gun** : of course

 **Please** **let** **me** **sleep** : you don’t

 **Crying** **to** **MCR** : no???

 **Crying** **to** **MCR** : do I have to take a test or something???

 **Al;3** : no don’t worry about it

 **Al;3** : you’re a witch of blood

 **jeggings** : ankadhsajf

 **Demons** : that was so fast

 **Demons** : you’re not wrong

 **Demons** : but it was fast

 **Al;3** : I think about what would happen if we all ended up in the game every damn day

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : damn you wanna DM?

 **Al;3** : absolutely

 **Radio shack** : you know things are getting good when maria breaks out her dnd backpack

 **Please let me sleep** : Maria has a dnd backpack

 **Crying to MCR** : this is the wildest sleepover ive ever been too

 **Crying to MCR** : also the only sleepover

 **Crying to MCR** : do people normally play dnd at these things??

 **Salamander boi** : no we’re just lame ass nerds

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : and so very valid

 

* * *

 

 **let me sleep** : roy’s character is a mage and that’s a cardinal sin

 **Salamander boi** : why

 **let me sleep** : one) you're dumb as shit

 **let me sleep** : two) IM playing a mage as well

 **let me sleep** : stay in your goddamn lane mustang

 **Salamander boi** : don’t tell me what to do

 **Dragons** : oh jeezey creezy can we not do this?

 **Crying to MCR** : no let them fight I want to see how this plays out

 **Al;3** : stop or I make you both lawful good

 **Wii music** : oh wow that worked

 **Al;3** : of course it did

 

* * *

 

 **Crying to MCR** : LING

 **Salamander boi** : ahsjahfjdgl

 **Salamander boi** : Im losing my mind

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : im stunned that al let him roll that

 **Crying to MCR** : ling I can see your smirk you ASSHOLE

 **Ninja girl in a ninja world** : God I can feel your blush Ed

 **Demons** : Straight Twenty Bitches

 **Gun** : nothing about you is straight

 **Demons** : Exactly

 **Al;3** : sorry Ed ling you’ve successfully seduced the witch of blood Edward Elric

 **Al;3** : ill give you five minutes to act this out

 **Crying to MCR** : that’s too much time

 **Demons** : if anything its not enough ‘

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : Hey maybe this a glimpse into the future

 **Crying to MCR** : whats that supposed to mean

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : you know what I mean bitch

 

 

* * *

 

 **Al;3** : alright well I hope you enjoyed that

 **Wii Music** : we played for five hours

 **Wii music** : how

 **Wii music** : how did we do that

 **Salamander boi** : a yes the magic of dnd

 **Crying to MCR** : shut it lispy

 **Salamander boi** : I will murder you in your sleep

 **Crying to MCR** : cant kill me if I never sleep

 **Demons** : you should sleep more

 **Crying to MCR** : make me

 **let me sleep** : if you’re going to flirt please don’t do it in the groupchat

 **Radio shack** : no I want to watch this train wreck

 **Crying to MCR** : meet me in the pit motherfucker

 **Demons** : I don’t know about a pit but I can meet you on the roof at say about eleven tonight

 **Lightning mcqueen please interact** : why would you be awake at eleven

 **Gun** : Livy blasts music all night if you haven’t noticed

 **Gun** : I don’t know how it doesn’t drive Kain nuts

 **Radio shack** : I don’t sleep much

 **Salamander boi** : none of us do

 **Al;3** : Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> Anyway homestuck and hint of future angst  
> how fun


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al;3 - Al  
> Salamander boi - Roy  
> Crying to MCR - Ed  
> Lightning mcqueen please interact - Winry  
> Gun - Riza  
> Demon stan - Ling  
> Ninja girl in a ninja world - Lan Fan  
> Wii music - Denny  
> I wish to sleep - Olivier  
> Dragons - Maria  
> Jeggings - Jean  
> Radio Shack - Kain  
> Kill joy - Shekia  
> Nya- Paninya

Salamander Boi: you know when I read the earlier messages I should have expected ed and ling to come back making out

Salamander Boi: but I didn’t

Salamander Boi: so I was surprised at twelve at night when these two chuckle fucks stormed into the room lips attached like they where about to lose their fuckin souls

Gun: hsajlsfhjkl

let me sleep: Thank god

Dragons: YEAH

Dragons: GET SOME ED

Crying to MCR: hi thanks this is the worst moment of my life

Crying to MCR: you make it sound like ling and I had sex or something

Demons: We didn’t

Demons: We did kiss and cuddle tho

Lightning mcqueen please interact: that’s valid

Ninja girl in a ninja world: I’m sor proud

Ninja girl in a ninja world: so

 

* * *

 

Gun: I want to find bigfoot

let me sleep: Sounds like an awful idea

Salamander Boi: Ill get the camping equipment

Gun: We gonna find that boi

Wii Music: Hey what if we

Wii Music: didn’t

Gun: Coward

Wii Music: Correct

Dragons: Bigfoot is a gay icon

Lightning mcqueen please interact: or will they kill us on sight for a long-ago betrayal

Gun: thanks im breaking your goddamn phone

Nya: babe

Ninja girl in a ninja world: no let her finish

Lightning mcqueen please interact: SCP 1000

Lightning mcqueen please interact: bigfoot

Ninja girl in a ninja world: nope nevermind

Ninja girl in a ninja world: its some SCP bullshit

 

* * *

 

Crying to MCR changed their name to Kesha Stan

Al;3: Why

Kesha Stan: WE STAN A LEGEND

Demons: valid

Salamander Boi: its cause he isn’t getting dumped or stood up anymore

Salamander Boi: hes dating ling now and we all know that even if its only been two days they are desperately in love

Kesha Stan: and kesha is an icon

Al;3: that’s fair

Gun: I got all the shit for camping

Let me sleep: This is such an awful idea

Let me sleep: I literally can’t even express how awful it is

Kesha stan: I like camping

Kesha stan: and me and bigfoot are both disaster bis so

Demons: of course, you do

Gun: Ed’s valid

Al;3: Did anyone tell the teachers where we were going

Gun: …

Ed: Ask ms. Izumi she likes camping

 

* * *

 

Gun: I told her we were going camping in the north forest to look for bigfoot she said all we would find up there was moth man and that the south forest was where the bigfoots were

Let me sleep: cool we are going to die

Demons: I cant wait to ask bigfoot who his boyfriend is

Lightning mcqueen please interact: Moth man

Lightning mcqueen please interact: that’s why they share the forests

Demons: beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice the names arent bolded  
> Its cause im lazy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al;3 - Al  
> Salamander boi - Roy  
> Kesha Stan - Ed  
> Lightning mcqueen please interact - Winry  
> Gun - Riza  
> Demon stan - Ling  
> Ninja girl in a ninja world - Lan Fan  
> Wii music - Denny  
> I wish to sleep - Olivier  
> Dragons - Maria  
> Jeggings - Jean  
> Radio Shack - Kain  
> Kill joy - Shekia  
> Nya- Paninya

Wii Music: thanks this IS literally going to be the worst few days of my life  
Wii Music: god camping sucks  
Kesha Stan: camping rocks but honestly this is almost glamping  
Demons: we we have exactly one (1) tent and a cooler  
Demons: how it that even remotely close to glamping  
Al;3: when we where found in the street instead of taking us right to the school ms Izumi left us on an island for four months  
Al;3: it was an experience  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: jfc  
Lightning McQueen please interact: never more then I'm the moment am I glad that when I was found it was by Mr Henkel instead of ms Izumi  
Salamander Boi: I was found by ms Izumi and I didn't have to live on an island for four month  
Kesha stan: it's because me and al are perfect  
Gun: your right and you should say it  
Kesha stan: thanks boo

* * *

 

Jeggings: iron man does not have big dick energy  
Salamander boi: hey why  
Wii Music: no im down for this conversation  
Wii Music: it's cause captain ametica and Bucky have it  
Kesha stan: invalid truly all the BDE is from the women  
Demons: the Men have none  
let me sleep: except Thor  
Demons: what's with lesbians and Thor  
Gun: we just think he's neat  
Kesha stan: and you're valid  
Kesha stan: my bottom ass would totally go for it  
Al;3: thanks I hate it  
Salamander boi: god this is what death is like  
Dragons: I hate to tell you ed  
Dragons: thors a bottom too  
Kesha stan: GODDAMNIT  
Kesha stan: THIS JS WHY WE CANT HAVE MICE THINGS  
let me sleep: mice things  
Kesha stan: your dead to me

* * *

 

Wii Music: so don't freak out  
Salamander Boi: what a comforting way to start a conversation  
Radio shack: our tent is on fire  
Kill joy: WHAT!!!!!  
Jegginings: THEN PUT IT OUT  
Wii Music: or I could get nowhere near the burning inferno of hell  
Gun: guys if you don't put it out were going to sleep out in the open for the next week  
Kill joy: this is extremely dangerous  
Will music: We'll just sleep on the forest ground then  
Gun: bigfoot is going to eat us  
Radio shack: he would never  
Radio shack: but seriously we do need to put out this fire  
Wii Music: have fun with that  
Radio shack: I'm about to throw your bitch ass in it  
Wii Music: try me slut  
Gun: this is getting to be too much

* * *

 

Wii Music: the tents half burnt but it's like fine  
Radio shack: she's crispy  
Wii Music: love the cronch  
Let me sleep: at least the burnt holes give me something to stare at when everyone else has fallen  
Gun: fuckin just go to sleep Livy  
Lightning McQueen please interact: I'm not sure she can with your arms wrapped around her like the worlds wildest tentacle monster  
Gun: this monster is gay and has DREAMS  
Let me sleep: god big Mood  
Al;3: has anyone seen my brother and Ling  
Kesha stan: we're outside  
Salamander boi: why  
Kesha stan: I want to make out with my bf and als innocent eyes don't need to see that  
Salamander boi: al is the only person you care about seeing you make out with someone????  
Lightning McQueen please interact: al has innocent eyes?  
Al;3: ed I lived in the same house as you and saw what dad did  
Al;3: I don't have innocent eyes  
Salamander boi: I never did find out why you two where here  
Kesha stan: bitch I ain't tellin you shit  
Kesha stan: why are YOU here  
Salamander boi: my big sister was going to try to raise me in a brothel  
Gun: Fuck  
Wii Music: love all being a little fucked huh?  
Radio shack: gives us something to bond over


	6. Chapter 6

Wii music: hey sooooo  
Wii music: tents gone  
Wii music: so are ed and ling  
Let me sleep: fucking  
Let me sleep: what the hell guys  
Kill joy: this was Such a bad idea  
Kill joy: we need to get back and tell the teachers Ed and ling are missing right away  
Salamander boi: or consider this  
Salamander boi: They Ran off with each other to make out in the woods some more  
Kill joy: how do you explain the missing tent?  
Lightning mcqueen please interact: easy Bigfoot took it  
Kill joy: Bigfoot isn't real winry  
Radio shack: man that screen name could not be more perfect for you  
Gun: I found their phones  
Kill joy: SEE!!!!  
Gun: they were texting each other last  
Al:3: I can't believe my brothers fucking dead  
Al:3: how am I going to tell nina  
Salamander boi: who the fuck is nina??  
Al:3: sister  
Let me sleep: you have a sister  
Al:3: no me and ed are triplets with a dead third  
Al:3: of course we have a Sister  
Al:3: she is in a special class  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: is she in the same class as mei?  
Salamander boi: okay who the Fuck Is Mei???  
Demons: she's my younger half-sister  
Demons: I guess lans as well  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: were twins asshole of course she's also my half sister  
Kill joy: LING YOUR BACK  
Gun: oh ye ed and Ling stumbled out of the woods like twenty minutes ago  
Wii music: and you felt like not to telling us  
Jeggings: felt not to tell us  
Wii music: I'll kill you right here right now  
Gun: nah it wasn't that interesting  
Kesha stan: we meet Bigfoot  
Kesha stan: he's nice  
Kill joy: You Did Not  
Demons: did too  
Kesha stan: Ling I stg  
Salamander boi: cool so see y'all back at the dorms orrrrr  
Gun: ye see y'all soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO... I have an idea for the next chapter but it would Be out of text format and it would be preeety meta and would delve Very deeply into my own hcs for the Elric family. Tell me wether or not you guys aren't interested in that (it would still be funny btw this is a comedy)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if your wondering were the diary chapter went I decided it didn't fit the format so now this story is part of a group)
> 
> Al;3 - Al  
> Salamander boi - Roy  
> Crying to MCR - Ed  
> Lightning mcqueen please interact - Winry  
> Gun - Riza  
> Demon stan - Ling  
> Ninja girl in a ninja world - Lan Fan  
> Wii music - Denny  
> I wish to sleep - Olivier  
> Dragons - Maria  
> Jeggings - Jean  
> Radio Shack - Kain  
> Kill joy - Shekia  
> Nya- Paninya  
> ThatBitch- Nina

Wii Music: WHOS CHILD IS THIS

\------Wii Music Sent an Image------

Al;3: That’s nina

Kesha Stan: SHES HERE ALREADY

Dragons: You two going out?

Al;3: Yeah Ms. Izumi is taking us to the city

Kesha Stan: to go cloooothing shopping

Kesha Stan: Im fucking pumped

Salamander Boi: whats worse hot topic ed or glitter gay ed?

Gun: he vacillates between the two wildly

Kesha Stan: One this is bi erasure

Kesha Stan: also let me go through phases without being critiqued blease

Gun: I still remember the look ms Izmui gave us after the first time she brought you back after Clothing Day.

Salamander Boi: I didn’t even know they made clothing that edgy

Kesha stan: leave 12 year old me OUT of this discussion

Salamander Boi: you mean fourteen year old you you kept that look for a LONG time

Gun: boom roasted

 

* * *

 

Al;3 added ThatBitch

Wii Music: WHOMST

Kesha Stan: our SISTER

ThatBitch: OwO whats this

Kesha Stan: I Hate This Immediately

Dragons: I would say hey but that introduction was so deeply cursed im not sure I can

ThatBitch: Tricks on you you already did

Dragons: Your power overwhelms me

Al;3: Shes just like that

Demon: hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Demon: Im eds bf?

Kesha Stan: Whats with the question mark you ARE my boyfriend

Demon: Idk if you’ve had that convo with your sister

ThatBitch: OF COURSE HE HAS

ThatBitch: Hes ED

ThatBitch: He never stfu about you

Demon: awwww

Salamander Boi: I can Confirm that statement

Kesha Stan: your all dead to me

 

* * *

 

Let Me Sleep: hey ed if you're going out I need you to pick up these things

\------let me sleep has sent an image------

Kesha Stan: These are all hair products

Let me sleep: damn right they are

Let me sleep: im getting your hair down TONIGHT

Lightning mcqueen please interact: you sound confident for someone who has never ACTUALLY managed to tame Ed’s hair

Let me sleep: ill kill you with my Bare Hands

ThatBitch: ?

Lightning mcqueen please interact: okay so you know how eds hair is like

Lightning mcqueen please interact: SUPER curly

Lightning mcqueen please interact: like cant even lay straight curly

ThatBitch: I’ve lived with him my whole life of course I know that   

Lightning mcqueen please interact: well when we first showed up at like Ten livy decided to take the challenge of getting eds hair into a braid

Lightning mcqueen please interact: the closest she ever got was a ponytail that immediately snapped back and hit her in the face.

Kesha Stan: your never getting my hair down livy its just like that

Jeggings: shes been working towards eds hair for years now

Let me sleep: and TONIGHT ill get that shit into a braid

ThatBitch: you wont but im interested to watch

Killjoy: I must admit even I find the once a week were Livy takes it upon herself to try something new to be incredibly entertaining

Jeggings: aw even shes is getting in on the fun that great

Lightning mcqueen please interact; you know what I call that? Growth  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINA CHAPTER, next up Cloths Shopping with the elrics. (Also why ed isnt emo in this, because like a Real Gay he went though a HARD emmo phase and is now going through that Glitter Flamboyant phase and also... projecting onto my favorite characters)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thatBitch - Nina  
> Al;3 - Al  
> Salamander boi - Roy  
> Kesha Stan - Ed  
> Lightning mcqueen please interact - Winry  
> Gun - Riza  
> Demons - Ling  
> Ninja girl in a ninja world - Lan Fan  
> Wii music - Denny  
> I wish to sleep - Olivier  
> Dragons - Maria  
> Jeggings - Jean  
> Radio Shack - Kain  
> Kill joy - Shekia  
> Nya- Paninya

Al;3: we stan ed and his seventeen blankets  
Salamander boi: someone explain to me why Ed's fashion sense went from "angsty fourteen year old" to "gay wizard"  
ThatBitch: first of all the name you are looking for is Taako  
Kesha Stan: second of all that's How It Be Up With the LGBT's  
Lightning McQueen please interact: did you quote a Cupcake song  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: that's not how you spell her name and you Know it  
Lightning McQueen please interact: I can't remember how and I'm to lazy to google it  
Nya: valid  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: NOT VALID  
ninja girl in A ninja world: INVALID  
demons: lannys right we stan a queen  
Demons: forgetting how to spell her name is punished by execution  
ThatBitch sent a picture  
Gun: I know it's already been said but really why the FUCK does ed dress like taako  
Al;3: you mean with like pink short shorts star patterned tights a robe and like fifteen scarves?  
Al;3: I can't say I know  
Kesha Stan: they keep me warm and safe  
Salamander boi: is this the same reason you have eighteen pillows and blankets?  
Kesha Stan: yes absolutely  
ThatBitch: where the Fuck did you get that many pillows and Blankets  
Kill joy: I Made them!!!!  
Jeggings: you can Make pillows? And blankets?  
Salamander boi: wait I have to know if you are asking if shes specifically can make them or if blankets and pillows can be made at all.  
Jeggings: that they can be made at all  
Jeggings: I was pretty sure they appeared out of thin air like magic  
Kill Joy: NO!!!!! You make them!!! Ed asks for very simple things and I deliver.  
Kill Joy: they are to help a friend sleep after all  
ThatBitch: ed found the ugliest dress in the store  
Al;3: will we stop him? No  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: is it bad like goth or bad like?  
ThatBitch: Bad like it's the worst most over the top patterned almost Ballgown dress I've ever seen  
ThatBitch: he has tastefully paired it with a giant over the top witches hat  
Demons: I love him so much  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: god fucking  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: he's gonna buy it isn't he  
Al;3: of course he is


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK  
> SHADEYS BACK  
> Thats not how you spell it anyway im back for this chapter and i would just like to say to everyone who likes this fic  
> if you thought that joke about homestuck in chapter two was funny you should go read my other fanfic Land Of Metal and Memories its kinda the same universe as this but i take that one off joke i made WAYYYY to far.

Wii Music: you think one of these days someone would stop me

Radio Shack: Im fucking

I wish to sleep: Denny what did you DO

Wii Music: If Maria kills me I want Kain to have all my things

Radio Shack: godspeed

Salamander Boi: why would maria kill denny??

Kill joy: DENNY!!!!

Wii Music: I didn’t even consider the fact shes would be upset

Wii Music: you do walk into maria and als room a lot huh?

Jeggings: blease god give me context

Dragons: YOU TAPED AN AIR HORN TO THE WALL OF MY ROOM????

Wii Music: I admit nothing

Al;3: hey Denny I have that video you wanted

Kill Joy: AL!!!!!

Al;3: in my defense he payed my ten dollars

Dragons: is ten bucks what your life is worth?

Al;3: well I mean I can buy cookies now so

Kesha Stan: are those denny’s screams?

Jeggings: ye

Let me sleep: welp now I certainly cant sleep

Radio Shack: bitch you were dancing to Lana Del Ray five seconds ago

Let me sleep: your point

Radio Shack: YOU WERENT TRYING TO SLEEP IN THE FIRST PLACE

Kesha Stan: when IS the last time you slept Livy

I wish to sleep: the womb

Gun: babe blease

Gun: babe im begging your losing it please just go the fuck to sleep

Let me sleep: <http://rebloggy.com/post/old-face-maganeta-1994/125319996478>

 

* * *

 

ThatBitch: you will pay for your insolence

Al;3: you’ll have to kill me first

Salamander Boi: what

Kesha Stan: fuck him up Nina

ThatBitch: I will hit you so hard your fuckin kids are gonna feel it

ThatBitch: I Will Break The Branches Of Your Family Tree To Beat You With

ThatBitch: YOU WILL KNOW MY WRATH AND ONLY THAT

Wii Music: look marias scary and all that but remind me to Never make Nina angry

Kesha Stan: bold of you to assume you’ll live that long

Wii Music: blocked and reported

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super long but i havent left my house in like a month so maybe thats why  
> If Any Of You Draw The Elric Triplets BLEASE link them to me i want to see my children  
> Also what did al Do? Put mayo and bananas on pizza in front of nina and ed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHA YOU FOOLS this chat fic had actually all been an elaborate Ruse!!! In the hopes That y'all would like the triplet AU and all teen AU so much you'd write more for it and maybe even draw a thing.  
> Okay but I feel y'all do message me ar my tumblr I'd LOVE to see it

Dragons: ed u know ur ex?  
Keshastan: which one  
Wiimusic: WIVEKABTKAV  
Dragons: uhhhhh I think his name is Sammy? The real shithead  
Keshastan: ah yes  
Keshastan: the dj  
ThatBitch: My Oldest Brother Dated A Fuckingr Dj  
Keshastan: it's like god said  
Keshastan: fuck him he's a dj  
Jeggings: AKRBWKVRKAB  
jeggings: AWFUL BAD CANCELED  
SalamanderBoi: isn't Sammy the asshole who pushed you out of a window?  
RadioShack: fuvking Christ  
Keshastan: nah that was Kevin  
Keshastan: Sammy was the guy who tried to force me to take Party Drugs  
Gun: give me their addresses  
Keshastan: implying I wasn't black out drunk every time I was with them  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: r u okay  
Keshastan: I'm getting better  
Keshastan: for instance I'm dating ling!  
Keshastan: and while he is an asshole he's not like hitting me or forcing me to do drugs asshole!  
Demons: babe you worry me so much  
Keshastan: dw I really am doing better  
Dragons: Your tragic backstory aside the dude is having a concert in the park next to the school  
ThatBitch: ah yes  
Al;3: murder Time Bitches  
Let me sleep: I'll get my sword  
Radio shack: full offense but no way did Livy learn to sword fight other then to impress girls  
Let me sleep: it's true but you shouldn't say it  
Gun: it works  
Let me sleep: WITVSKBTRBAK  
Dragons: that's adorable but we must plot murder Now  
Jeggings: sounds good I'll get the Guns  
Keshastan: as sweet as this is it's not necessary  
Dragons: we know but we love you and ou deserve the world  
Al;3: protect ed squad commence  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: hold up I'm seeing if winny and pan want any part of this  
Wii music: y'all even think about how panynas nickname is pan and she is like  
Wii music: actually pan  
Keshastan: my new name is bi and you will address me as such  
Let me sleep: hello I am lesbian  
Gun: oh would you look at that I am also lesbian  
SalamanderBoi: blease god I'm begging don't flirt in the group chat  
SalamanderBoi: I already have to put up with ed and lings weird ass flirting in person  
SalamanderBoi: the GC is my one escape  
Wii music: what makes the flirting so weird  
SalamanderBoi: its mostly them insulting each other with this find and lovey dovy look in their eyes  
ThatBitch: sounds like a party  
Jeggings: sounds Kinky  
Al;3: if you ever say kinky with my brother being any where near the context ever again I will End Your Life  
Jeggings: And I Don't Doubt It!  
Nya: I'm here what did I miss  
Dragons: most of us have snuck out  
Radio shack: who's the elite team?  
Dragons: me Roy Riza Livy Lanny pan al and nina  
Wii music: no ling?  
Demons: cuddling with the bf no time for revenge right now  
Jeggings: ah yes  
Jeggings: in the hierarchy of needs gay does come before revenge  
Let me sleep: I'm honest to god surprised you know what hierarchy means  
SalamanderBoi: WIRVSBCTKAV  
dragons: okay were at the stage  
Demons: that was fast  
Ninja girl in a ninja world: when Maria said close she meant like Close  
ThatBitch: it's a fucking miracle you can't hear it from the school  
ThatBitch: and I do mean miracle he's fucking AWFUL  
Nya: you know how running in the 90s sounds?  
Nya: imagine that but like put through one of those over saturation meme things  
Radio shack: thanks I hate it  
Keshastan: yeah he always was god awful at making music  
Al;3: were so much better  
Al;3: I'm breaking out my piano when I get home and am just gonna play into the night without a care  
Al;3: just to show this guy up  
Keshastan: u do u Al  
Dragons: @let me sleep were did you get paint?  
Let me sleep: that's for me to know and for you to never find out  
ThatBitch: care to be a little more cliché there edge lord?  
Let me sleep: fuck off  
ThatBitchh: weak  
SalamanderBoi: you know you think after Carrie people would stop pouring things in people  
Al;3: to be fair it's not pigs blood  
Al;3: I think that's how that book went  
Dragons: yeah it is  
Nya: me softly: why  
Dragons: idk some metaphors about becoming a woman and also murder?  
Nya: me softly but with Feeling: why  
Let me sleep: what went surprisingly well  
Gun: I wish I coulda gotten a video  
ThatBitch: all of that mixing equipment is gonna cost thousands to replace  
SalamanderBoi: Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all do like this AU feel free to stop by the blog ask the elric triplets which is this same universe and also doubles as art practice for me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been hella inspired to write shit posts lately it's great

Kill Joy: I leave for one day  
Kill joy: literally JUSST my shopping trip  
Kill joy: and you've carried someone  
SalamanderBoi: to be fair  
SalamanderBoi: it was for Ed's honor  
Keshastan: I literally told y'all I didn't care whether or not you did it.  
Gun: but like  
Gun: it was necessary  
Radio Shack: yeah he sounded like a Bitch  
ThatBitch: don't you slander a good word like bitch like this  
ThatBitch: he was a capitalist and We ALL know it  
Radio Shack: ur so right I'm so sorry  
SalamanderBoi: a capitalist

Wii Music: https://youtu.be/NGe79n-jcHk  
Radio Shack: is there a reason you just sent a video that is an HOUR and TWNETY MINUTES long  
Keshastan: go on shadow don't you support gay rights  
ThatBitch: the instant ramen has been released we have to go now  
KillJoy: I am very confused  
Lightning McQueen please interact: now this kids is what we call art  
Al;3: it's the only sonic movie we need  
SalamanderBoi: there isn't a day in my life where I don't try to forget sonic 06 exists  
Jeggings: I'm trying to read that but I think it's a double negative? A triple negative?  
SalamnderBoi: sonic 06 Bad  
Keshastan: and yet this video?  
Keshastan: a masterpiece  
Wii music: have you ever seen something so beautiful  
Let Me Sleep: jokes on you! If you where a true copy of me you'd know I'm gay  
Demons: shadow the hedgehog said gay rights  
Wii Music: I've watched this like four times in two days  
KeshaStan: fair and same  
ThatBitch: only sonic the hedgehog stans in this house  
SalamnderBoi: now that's some Real cursed content  
Gun: uhhhh yeah I called chief  
ThatBitch: what he say  
Gun: yeah this ain't it y'all  
Demons: you either get into hell with one sin or with 1000 sins  
Demons: so imma walk into hell a legend by commuting 1000000 sims in one go  
Demons: imma draw sonic the hedgehog fanart  
Gun: BAD VERY BAD  
KeshaStan: live ur truth babe  
SalamanderBoi: I'm shamming this whole fucking family  
Demons: and yet it Won't stop me


End file.
